Tabularasa
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Aizen Sousuke, penjahat terhebat seantero Shounen Manga Universe. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa ia berbuat keji. Apa motifnya? Adakah yang menggerakkannya? Fic ini mencoba menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.


**Tabularasa**

**Summary : **Aizen Sousuke, penjahat terhebat seantero Shounen Manga Universe. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa ia berbuat keji. Apa motifnya? Adakah yang menggerakkannya? Fic ini mencoba menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

**Disclaimer : **Kubo Tite –sensei, selalu!

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **silakan pilih... silakan pilih...

A/N: Hallo, saya nutmeg-not-head. Ini adalah fic pertama saya dengan bahasa Indonesia. Saya pikir ide akan mudah mengalir jika saya mengetik dengam bahasa ibu saya. Ternyata..... sama saja. :D. Meskipun bahasa saya agak formal, fic ini menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari.

Saya juga berusaha membuat tiap karakter di dalam fic ini tetap In Character, plot jelas, dan tetap di Bleach Universe. Meskipun masih kedodoran. Hehe...

Ngomong-ngomong, saya mendapat ilham untuk menulis fic ini dari Blade of Immortal. Penasaran? Tak perlu menunggu lagi. Scroll down dan silakan menikmati fic ini. :)

PS: Gunakan image Aizen berusia 13 tahun. Karena hal akan membantu imajinasi Sobat.

* * *

Chapter 1: Aku melihatmu...

220 tahun yang lalu.

Rukongai Timur, Distrik 51.

Di bawah langit Rukongai malam yang damai, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut coklat berbaring di rerumputan. Matanya terpejam. Namun sesekali kelopak mata itu terbuka, melirik pada gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat di sampingnya. Gadis itu bercerita seru tentang Shinigami yang ditemuinya tadi siang. Shinigami berambut merah yang bisa membuat terkapar 6 penjahat yang mengganggunya siang tadi.

"Dia keren banget, deh, Sou-chan. Dengan tendangannya si Rambo preman melayang sampai 5 meter," katanya berapi-api dengan mata berbinar-binar pada bocah laki-laki itu.

"Oh ya?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu sanksi.

"Sumpah deh! Kanazawa sendiri yang ngitung. Tau kan itungan orang itu selalu tepat? Trus-trus, semua orang yang ada di sana langsung melongo. Dan Rambo ngga bergerak lagi. Kumokawa si mesum juga kena tendang. Huh! Rasain lu!" dia menutup kalimat panjangnya dengan dengusan.

Sou-chan mulai memperlihatkan ketertarikannya. "Rambo mati?"

"Sayangnya ngga. Cuma tepar* doang," jawab gadis kecil itu segera. "Tadi sore aku melihatnya masih bisa bogem Maruo". Gadis itu masih melanjutkan,"Mocho-chin, Amakuchi, Goma, Hakuchi juga kena. Tapi aku ngga tau apa yang ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba mereka semua juga terpelanting. Cepet banget deh gerakannya."

Lalu gadis itu menoleh padanya. "Hey, Sou-chan jangan tidur dong! Aku belum selesai nih!" erangnya pada Sou-chan. Karena orang yang diteriaki tetap saja terpejam, si gadis mulai memukul-mukulkan tinjunya ke lengan Sou-chan.

"Hentikan, Machika. Kau justru mebuatku geli," sambil bermimik menahan tawa.

Machika mengiakan permintaan Sou-chan dengan bibir ditarik ke atas. "Padahal bagian menariknya belum kuceritakan," katanya dengan bibir manyun.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya pura-pura tertarik.

"Sekarang kau mulai penasaran, Tukang Tidur? Baiklah, Machika-sama yang baik hati akan menjelaskannya padamu, rakyat jelata," kata gadis itu dengan bergaya bak seorang putri tuan tanah.

Tapi si Tukang Tidur tidak meresponnya.

"Saat dia membantuku berdiri tadi aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari tangannya," sambil memandang wajah bocah laki-laki itu, berharap ada respon darinya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sama saat kau sedang marah. Padahal ia ngga marah lho. Kan semuanya dah dibuat tepar."

"Kau merasakan apa?" tanyanya dengan penasaran sungguhan.

Gadis itu diam sejenak, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Seperti hawa yang menekan badan. Kadang membuatku kesulitan bernafas."

Jawaban gadis itu membuatnya mengernyit. Gurat seakan-akan tersadar dari hal yang terlupakan tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

Belum sempat ia bertanya, ibunya sudah memanggil mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam rumah, di sudut dekat jendela telah duduk seorang pria tengah baya dengan seorang berbadan besar di sampingnya. Pria itu memiliki rambut putih dengan warna hitam di ujungnya. Kimono indigonya dengan haori biru pucat nampak bersih, rapi, dan mahal. Membuatnya tampak janggal di tengah kimono kumal yang dipakai keluarga itu. Sedangkan pria berbadan besar di sampingnya hanya memakai kimono polos hitam dengan haori berwarna sama. Bukan hakusho yang dipakai para shinigami.

"Aizen-san, kapan anda datang?" seru Sou-chan pada pria tengah baya itu.

"Ah, Sousuke-kun. Baru saja aku datang. Kau terlihat sehat, Nak," kata Aizen-san pada Sou-chan.

"Ya, seperti yang Anda lihat. Kami semua sehat. Ini semua berkat usaha keras ibu dan bantuan Anda, Aizen-san," katanya bersemangat.

"Bagus. Jawaban yang bagus, Nak. Saya pikir, Anda telah berhasil mendidik anak ini, Midori-san,"

"Tidak juga, Aizen-san. Kadang anak ini masih bertindak semaunya," tanggapan ibunya yang duduk di sampingnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Sousuke cepat-cepat menambahkan,"Apa gerangan yang membuat Anda datang ke tanah Rukongai ini, Aizen-san?"

Pertanyaannya itu membuat Aizen-san menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menjawab,"Ya, ampun, Sousuke-kun! Sesaat tadi kukira kau sahabat lamaku di Inuzuri. Hahaha....". Setelah tawanya berhenti, Aizen–san melanjutkan dengan wajah lebih serius,"Aku datang untuk mengambilmu, Nak. Tadi aku sudah membicarakannya dengan ibumu."

"Mengambil? Apa maksud Anda dengan mengambil?" tanyanya bingung pada laki-laki tua itu.

"Maksudku, aku menjemputmu pulang ke rumah baru,"

Diam sejenak. "Rumah baru? Anda berniat menjadikan saya pelayan di rumah Anda?"

"Hampir tepat, Nak. Aku membawamu pulang ke rumahku, ya. Untuk menjadikanmu pelayan, tidak. Aku bermaksud membawamu pulang ke rumahku sebagai anakku."

Kalimat itu sekan-akan membuat masing-masing pita suara mereka enggan untuk bergetar. Ruang hening. Lebih hening daripada laki-laki besar di samping Aizen-san yang kini sedang mengangguk-angguk.

Tapi kalimat Machikalah yang memecahkan keheningan. "Mengapa Aizen-san membawa pulang Sou-chan sebagai anak? Lalu apakah aku juga diikutkan?"

Ibunya mengatakan sesuatu seperti jangan sembrono.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa membawamu serta, Nak. Alasanku mengangkatnya adalah Sousuke-kun memiliki hal-hal yang kucari. Serta, keluarga kami hanya bisa mengangkat satu anak dalam satu generasi." Mengalihkan wajahnya kepada ibu mereka, "Kuharap Anda bisa mengerti, Midori-san."

"Jadi Anda akan memisahkannya dari kami? Begitu?" teriak Machika.

"Macchan, jaga kelakuanmu! Jangan berteriak kepada Aizen-san!" perintah ibunya padanya.

"Ibu juga sudah tahu kan? Kenapa tidak mencegahnya?"

"Macchan, ini tentang masa depan Sousuke-kun. Biarkan ia sendiri yang memutuskan" jawab ibunya dengan tegas.

Machika yang gusar dengan jawaban itu berlari keluar dengan menyumpahi ibunya. Sousuke yang hendak berlari keluar dicegah oleh orang besar disamping Aizen-san.

"Kita belum selesai bicara Sousuke-kun. Lagipula adikmu pasti sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Bukankah begitu, Midori-san?"

Orang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Apa yang membuat Anda berpikiran bahwa saya layak berada di keluarga Anda?" Pertanyaan itu mendatangkan tatapan galak dari ibunya.

Aizen-san menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Kau memiliki bakat sebagai Shinigami. Aku tak memiliki anak untuk bisa kubanggakan sebagai Shinigami. Apakah jawaban itu cukup bagimu?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana Anda bisa mengetahui saya memiliki bakat sebagai Shinigami atau tidak?"

Aizen-san terkekeh kemudian menambahkan,"Rupanya kau bukan orang yang mudah diyakinkan, hm?"

Sambil mengelap keringat dari dahinya, ia berkata,"Saat melihatmu melawan penjahat dulu itu, aku merasakan reiatsumu. Reiatsumu itu seperti reiatsu Shinigami. Kuat dan pekat. Setelah aku tahu kau hidup di Rukongai, kupikir aku ingin mengasah bakatmu sehingga kau bisa menjadi Shinigami. Lalu melihatmu menjadi seorang Shinigami tangguh".

Reiatsu... Shinigami...

Roman Sousuke kecil yang tadi nampak tenang, menjadi sedikit bergairah. Matanya menerawang seolah-olah memanggil ingatannya di tempat jauh. Mungkin ia sedang memutar ulang memori penyelamatan Aizen-san olehnya. Mungkin ia sedang mengenang tekanan energi dari pergelangan tangannya yang membuat penjahat-penjahat itu roboh. Mungkin ia sedang mensesap rasa hangat yang keluar dari tangan dan kemenangannya kala itu.

"Reiatsu? Apakah itu yang keluar dari tubuh saya ketika melawan penjahat-penjahat itu?"

Jelas sekali wajah Aizen-san menampakkan kegembiraan. Matanya bersinar dan senyum mengembang, memenuhi wajahnya.

"Benar. Benar itu adalah reiatsu, Nak. Kau bisa mendalami tentang hal itu di Shinoureijutsuin (Shinou Academy). Reiatsu dan cara bertarung Shinigami". Buru-buru Aizen-san menambahkan setelah melihat ketertarikan agak berkurang di wajah Sousuke."Tidak hanya bertarung. Kudengar jika kau berbakat, kau bisa masuk di Gotei 13, militer milik Seireitei".

"Apakah mereka yang mengatur Seireitei?" tanyanya setelah menggantikan muka terkejutnya setelah mendengar Gotei 13.

"Ya... kira-kira seperti itu. Aku tak tahu pasti karena aku hanya orang sipil di Seireitei".

Sousuke kembali menampakkan wajah herannya. Sesekali ia menatap keluar lalu memandang tatami di bawah kakinya. Beberapa kali ia seperti itu. Seakan-akan mencari jawaban dari luar rumah dan tatami tersebut.

"Baiklah. Saya akan ikut", ujarnya pendek.

"Bagus. Jawaban yang bagus. Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang", kata Aizen-san sambil hendak berdiri.

"Tunggu, Aizen-san, saya kira tidak secepat ini Anda akan membawanya. Lagipula, dia belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada adiknya," kali ini ibunya mulai mengajukan keberatan.

"Midori-san, lebih cepat Sousuke-kun pergi, lebih sedikit kesedihan yang dialami adiknya. Selain itu, Sousuke-kun akan mengunjungi Anda dan adiknya," jawabnya sambil memberikan senyum pada Sousuke.

Malam itu pula, Sousuke sampai di rumah keluarga Aizen. Di sana kedatangannya disambut oleh beberapa pelayan Aizen-san. Mereka memberi anggukan hormat padanya saat menyusuri koridor.

Nampaknya kehidupannya mulai membaik. Jika itu adalah yang dipikirkannya, maka ia salah besar. Sebab, beberapa bulan setelah menjadi Aizen Sousuke, ia akan menyaksikan pembantaian pertama di depan matanya.

To be continued...

つつく

* * *

A/N: Hore, cliffhanger! ごめん，みんなさん. Karena sebagian chapter 1 akan saya letakkan di chapter 2.

Anyway, bagaimana pendapat temen-temen tentang fic ini? Out of Character? Belum jelas? Ada bagian yang aneh?

Silakan tulis komentar teman-teman dalam bentuk apapun. Entah itu kritik maupun flame. Saya pasti akan membalas komentar dan pertanyaan teman-teman.

PS: Update chapter 2, saya asumsikan dalam waktu 8-10 hari. Jadi, mohon bersabar. Terima kasih.


End file.
